


I Like Big Boots

by Holkie



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This is proof my brain should not be allowed to roam out loose.I have a habit when I'm going to sleep to work on a scene for a story or try to get inspired to write a story or just programing my dreams.  Not really writing, just mental doodling.  Anyway, the other night, I had a scene where Master Demon was doing a bit of a strip tease to cheer up slave Firebird.  Got down to his leggings and boots as he tossed his cod piece to one side.  Then, shaking his hips, turned his back to Firebird (who was giggling on the bed) as he pulled down his leggings to reveal his naked ass.  (I've got a weird thing for Demon's naked ass for some reason.)  Only to realize his boots were still on.  He then reached down to unfasten one boot and step out of it.  He was then off balance, one bare foot on the floor and the other still in the boot.AAAAAnd the scene came to a screeching halt.  And I heard "I like Big Boots and I cannot lie...."I'm no no nonono, brain!  Behave!  Worse than useless to tell my brain to behave.  So here's the song.  Have fun.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	I Like Big Boots

Big Boots

I like Big Boots and I cannot lie  
You other sisters may deny  
That when a man walks in with a painted up face  
And platforms in your face  
You get hot, want to throw up horns  
'Cause you notice that dragon is growling  
High in those boots he’s wearing  
I’m hooked and I can’t stop staring  
Oh, baby, I want to get near ya  
And take your picture  
But that boot you got is so scary


End file.
